Y estalló la bomba Fanfic Skip Beat
by rmidala
Summary: Continuación hipotética del capítulo 267
1. Chapter 1

**Y ESTALLO LA BOMBA**

Atención spoilers. Continuación del capítulo 267

**-.. Que el hombre al que en el pasado amaste sacrificándolo todo, se preocupe por ti, y vaya corriendo a una hora de la madrugada en el momento en el que sientes el dolor más grande de toda tu vida, te hace dudar, no ? Si te muestra la consideración y aceptación que nunca tuvo en el pasado, es inevitable que prenda el fuego sobre las brasas, y creo que nadie te lo reprocharía, si por el hombre contra el que juraste vengarte sintieras otra vez amor..**

Ren intentaba guardar la compostura al lado de Kyoko, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras que retumbaban en su corazón y lo deshacían en pedazos. El mero hecho de pronunciarlas en voz alta, para su cabeza era como si se confirmara su teoría, y eso le provocaba mucho dolor e impotencia.

Qué es lo que había hecho mal ? Quizá había mantenido la distancia demasiado tiempo ? En todo ese tiempo que se conocían, jamás habia podido penetrar ni un milímetro en su corazón ? Tantas señales confusas,y estaba tan cansado..

Y ahí estaba ella, cuya expresión no llegaba a descifrar : arrepentimiento ? Tristeza ? Revelación ? Esta última era la que más le preocupaba, el saber que quizá con esas palabras había abierto la caja de pandora de Kyoko, y que a lo mejor si se hubiera quedado callado esos sentimientos seguirían encerrados, confudidos con el odio que ella creía tener hacia Shotaro.

-**Yo... no entiendo... por qué me preguntas esto ?** Dijo Kyoko, mirando al suelo, con voz temblorosa y esa expresión indefinida. Se sentía miserable, incomprendida, metida en un lio del cual no era responsable.¿ Por qué se sentía culpable ? ¿Acaso él llevaba razón ?No, no era eso. Se sentía culpable porque él le enviaba mensajes confusos, ¿ por qué tenía ese trato hacia ella ?¿ Acaso era normal que un senpai se metiera en ese tipo de asuntos hacia su kohai ? ¿Que estaba pasando ?

-**Sobretodo.. Tusurga-san.. no entiendo por qué tienes tanto interés en mi relación con Fuwa ?¿ Acaso no te estas metiendo en asuntos que no te corresponden ?** Dijo alzando la voz, pero todavia sin mirarle, intentando aguantar en vano las lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

Ren dió un respingo ante ésta reacción y fue incapaz de responder al instante. Ella cada vez más alterada, levantó la mirada, mirándole con los ojos empañados.

**-No te das cuenta ? Por qué me confundes ? Por qué te enfadas conmigo ? Acaso no tienes a Morizumi san ? Por qué me tratas así ? Por qué haces cosas tan alegremente como si tales acciones no tuvieran efecto sobre mi ? DEJA DE CONFUNDIRME !**

**-Que cosas te hago tan alegremente ? y por qué nombras a Morizumi san ?** Replicó Ren totalmente soprendido y descolocado.. Acaso había podido ablandar el corazón de Kyoko y no se había dado cuenta ? Tan malo era en asuntos de amor ?

**-Se que Morizumi san es tu enamorada ! Me dijo lo del anillo ! y luego vas y pones un anillo en mi dedo como si nada, con esa MIRADA DE PLAYBOY ! Y..me abrazas, y me vienes a ver a las tantas de la noche.. Y me provocas cosas que no me gustan ! **

Mierda ! Pensó Kyoko, « ya la he líado.. de todas maneras, era cuestión de tiempo que se enterara.. . Por qué tengo que pasar por este dolor otra vez ? Todo para ser una buena actriz ? Me merece la pena explorar y asumir estos sentimientos por el bien de mi carrera ? Aún sabiendo que voy a ser rechazada ? Aún sabiendo que seguramente Tsuruga san ya no querrá estar cerca mío » Kyoko bajó la mirada y se tapó los ojos para parar las lágrimas. En ese instante se dió cuenta de que lo iba a perder, iba a perder la confianza y la cercanía de Tsuruga san. Y con eso le había bastado hasta ahora. Qué iba a hacer a partir de entonces ? Cuando fuera rechazada para siempre por él .El dolor de un nuevo rechazo, le provocaba que le faltara el aire.

Ren la miraba sorprendido, había soltado tanta información de golpe que le costaba ordenar sus ideas. Poco a poco todas las escenas que habían vivido juntos venían a su mente y encajaban de repente como un puzzle. Esas reacciones de Kyoko desmesuradas a su amabilidad, la reacción cuando le puso el anillo.. Podría ser que fueran por celos ? Sentía Kyoko por él algo más que simple amistad ? Todo apuntaba a que sí, pero la figura de Fuwa no encajaba en todo aquello.

Cuando al fin ordenó sus ideas, cogió una mano que Kyoko tenía tapando su cara, intentando cruzar su mirada.

**-Mogami san.. no sé de dónde has sacado esa conclusión pero yo no estoy saliendo con Morizumi san, y mucho menos estoy enamorado de ella-** le dijo con un semblante serio cuando pudo cruzar su mirada todavía con lágrimas.

-**Porque tu me dijiste que te gustaba una estudiante de preparatoria, y luego ella me comentó lo de tu regalo, el anillo**\- le respondió Kyoko, intentando calmarse mientras le clavaba una mirada de policía intentando averiguar la verdad.

**-Yo nunca te dije algo parecido... Un momento...Conoces al pollo ?** \- preguntó Ren, con un tono inquisitivo.

Sin quererlo Kyoko se había metido en otra más gorda, por si no fuera poco lo que ya había dicho. Por miedo a responder a eso también, se empezó a poner roja como un tomate, hasta le salían humo por las orejas. Eso fue revelador para Ren.

**-TU ERES BO !**! exclamó enfadado. **Como no me di cuenta ? por qué nunca me lo dijiste ?Ves ? Siempre me ocultas cosas ! **

**-NO TE LO DIJE PORQUE ESTABAS PASANDO UN MAL MOMENTO Y SI HUBIERAS SABIDO QUE ERA YO NO HUBIERAS SEGUIDO CONFIÁNDOTE A BO !** Contestó Kyoko malhumorada.

**-POR QUE SIEMPRE DECIDES EN MI LUGAR ? TU QUE SABIAS ?**

**-ERA EVIDENTE QUE NECESITABAS A BO ! Y A MI EN AQUEL ENTONCES ME ODIABAS !**

**-OTRA VEZ PENSANDO POR MI ! YO NO TE ODIABA !**

**-SI QUE LO HACÍAS !**

-**TE DIGO QUE NO !**

Se gritaban ambos exaltados, malhumorados, respirando aceleradamente

**QUEREIS DEJAR DE DESVIAROS DEL TEMA UNA Y OTRA VEZ Y CENTRAROS EN EL ASUNTO PRINCIPAL ?** \- saltó Yashiro, quien había estado escuchando todo atentamente y quería seguir con el tema principal de la historia. Al ser conscientes de la presencia de Yashiro, ambos se sonrojaron y se quedaron callados. Yashiro, muy a su pesar, decidió darles unos minutos a solas.

**-Me voy a comprar algo de comida aquí al lado mientras ustedes acaban la charla. PERO HAGANLO !** Cerró la puerta del coche y se fue.

**-Es verdad, me desvié del tema. Ya hablaremos de Bo en otro momento. Puedes por favor mirarme por un momento, Mogami san ? Tengo algo importante que decir.**

Kyoko tenía miedo de sus palabras. Su corazón se estaba acelerando, sus mejillas sonrojando, y ella sabía por qué. Tenía un presentimiento, había llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas, y seguramente sería la última vez que iba a estar así con él. Alzó la mirada muy a su pesar y lo miró a los ojos, esperando la derrota definitiva.

**-Mogami san, primero quiero que te quede claro que no estoy enamorado de Morizumi san. Nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros y nunca lo habrá. Comprendes ? **

**-Si..Entonces, lo que le dijiste a Bo no era cierto ?**

**-En verdad si que era cierto. Estoy enamorado de una chica de preparatoria. Y no me digas que no tienes idea de quién es...lo sabes, verdad ?** -dijo Ren, con la sonrisa más dulce y maravillosa que Kyoko jamás había visto. Eso la hizo ponerse a mil por hora, la situación era tan sofocante que tuvo que volver a apartar la mirada, completamente sonrojada.

-**Mogami san, escúchame por favor**\- rogó Ren, al ver que la muchacha había vuelto a agachar la cabeza y a poner las manos en sus orejas. Kyoko, lentamente fue cogiendo el valor para levantar la cabeza y volver a sostener su mirada.

-**Eres tú, Mogami san. Tu eres mi chica de preparatoria. Eres tú de quien estoy enamorado desde hace tiempo.**

Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron como platos, estaba en shock. Como podía ser cierto ? Todo este tiempo, habían estado enamorados el uno del otro, sin decirse nada y llenando sus existencias de malentendidos ? Cómo alguien con experiencia como él, podía haberse enamorado de ella ?

Ren, viendo su expresión, se dio cuenta de que Kyoko necesitaba tiempo para asimilar tal información. Siendo la número uno de Love Me , era normal que no su hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Pero aún seguía rondando la imagen de Fuwa por su cabeza, así que, cogió su mano suavemente y le preguntó.

**-Estos son mis sentimientos, Mogami san, se que debe ser dificil para ti pero yo no podía aguantar más esta situación. Ahora me gustaría saber cuales son los tuyos, cuales son tus sentimientos hacia mi ? **

Kyoko miró la mano de Ren agarrando la suya, aún estaba como en una nube. Nunca se habia puesto en la tesitura de tener que contestar a tal pregunta, pero lo quería, Dios sabe hasta que punto se había enamorado de ese hombre. Alzó la mirada, completamente temblorosa, y lo vió allí, mirándola, con esos ojos tan dulces, esperando su respuesta.

**-Tsuruga san..yo..**

-**REN SAMAAAAAAAAAA-** exclamó en ese momento Maria chan, mientras abría la puerta del coche. Se lanzó encima de Ren, y luego de Kyoko, al reconocerla. **-Qué hacen aquí ?mi abuelo se ha encontrado con Yashiro y yo he visto el coche y he venido corriendo !**

Si les gusta, continuará!


	2. capitulo 2

Las puertas del cielo se han abierto. Los candados de mi corazón han ido cayendo, uno a uno, hasta dejarlo expuesto. Aqui estoy yo, delante de la puerta abierta completamente. El me está esperando, él.. me ha abierto su corazón. Y yo sigo aquí, de pie, quieta, sin poder traspasar el umbral de esta puerta, la puerta del amor.

Mi cabeza se había preparado a todo tipo de situaciones, se había preparado sobretodo al rechazo, pero no para esto. No para su confesión. Estoy dispuesta a expresarle lo que siento? Seré capaz? Hace tiempo que me negué la posibilidad de amar de nuevo, de hecho, yo no sé lo que es el amor..

-**Kyoko! Kyoko! Estás bien? Que te pasa?**\- Kanae y Chiori acababan de entrar en el vestuario de Love Me. Kyoko estaba tirada en el suelo, pataleando, llorando, dando vueltas, como en una especie de lucha interna, entre el cielo y el infierno. Al escuchar las voces de sus amigas preocupadas, se incorporó, se frotó los ojos e intentó calmarse.

-**Disculpadme chicas...no me encuentro muy bien**

-**No nos habíamos dado cuenta** -respondieron de forma sarcástica - **Se puede saber que te pasa?**

-**Kyoko chan, acaso.. él te lo ha dicho?**\- preguntó seriamente preocupada Kanae. Kanae había hablado con Ren recientemente de todo el asunto, quería respuestas para ayudar a su amiga, sobretodo después de ver el regalo del dia blanco que él le había ofrecido.

-**Eh? Cómo lo sabes?**

-**Saber qué? -** preguntó intrigada Chiori- **Yo me quiero enterar!**

**-Tsuruga Ren, te ha confesado sus sentimientos, verdad?**\- siguió preguntando Kanae, con una voz suave.

Kyoko se puso roja de nuevo al rememorar las palabras que le había dicho su sempai.

**-Lo sabía! Sabía que estaba enamorado de Kyoko!** \- exclamó Chiori

**-Pero tú también lo sabías? Acaso todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo?**

**-Saberlo, no lo sabíamos, pero lo intuíamos. Todos los que os conocemos lo sospechábamos. La única cegata eres tú Kyoko. Cómo puede ser que no te dieras cuenta ni un poco? Eres terrible y me cabreas!** \- replicó Kanae - **Y bien? podrías explicarnos cómo ha sido? y por qué estás así?**

Kyoko intentó calmarse de nuevo y decidió explicarles lo acontecido a las dos. Total, ya estaban al corriente, y eran sus amigas. Les contó todo, desde el beso de Sho hasta la conversación en el coche, y de como ella había aprovechado la aparición de Maria chan para escabullirse, como una cobarde. Se había escondido en el vestuario de Love Me, para intentar calmarse, pero no lo conseguía, pasaba del sonrojo al llanto una y otra vez, creía que se estaba volviendo loca.

-**Kyoko, puedo entender por lo que estás pasando, pero ese hombre se merece una respuesta, no crees? Estás enamorada de él?**

**-Yo.. sí que lo estoy.**

**-Bien. Entonces, que es lo que te frena?**

-**Qué es lo que me frena? tantas cosas.. nunca he tenido una vida feliz y normal. Soy fuerte y asumo la vida que me ha tocado, pero en todos estos años, no he podido experimentar el amor correspondido. He intentado sobrevivir con lo mínimo, y el único amor que sentí por alguien fue machacado a sangre fría. Tsuruga san tiene 21 años y experiencia con mujeres. Que voy a poder ofrecerle yo? Si ni siquiera puedo mirarle a los ojos sin ponerme nerviosa! No estoy preparada para tener una relación.****  
**

**-Vas de fuerte y segura en tus papeles y en realidad eres una niñata. Tienes razón, alguien como tú no merece el amor, el amor es para los valientes- **Kanae la miraba ahora con indiferencia y rechazo

-**Mouko sannn, por qué eres tan mala conmigo! - **lloraba Kyoko sin parar

-**Deja de hacerte la víctima, me cansa. Aún cuando las cosas apuntan en tu dirección, siempre encuentras excusas. El hombre que te gusta te declara su amor y tú sigues enfangada. El sigue dominándote, sigue dominando tus pensamientos. Quizás Tsuruga Ren no esté tan equivocado, y en realidad sigues enamorada de Fuwa.**

Las lágrimas se le secaron de golpe, y el semblante pasó de la tristeza a la sorpresa absoluta. Es cierto, todavía ocupa una parte de mi mente. Cada vez que Tsuruga san era amable conmigo, el dolor causado por Sho resurgía.. Al protegerme del amor por su culpa y bloquear cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia otro hombre, he dejado que él siga ocupando un lugar importante en mí, aunque sea en forma de odio..En realidad siempre le he estado dando motivos a Tsuruga san para que pensara que no había lugar para él en mi corazón, porque mi corazón estaba lleno de odio hacia Sho. Realmente he sido estúpida..

TOC TOC (llaman a la puerta del vestuario)

**-Si?** preguntó Kanae san

**-Buenas, se que Mogami san está aquí, puedo pasar?** necesito hablar con ella.

Kanae san, abrió la puerta, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrdedor, una Kyoko completamente nerviosa con mil demonios saliendo de ella, era evidente que la lucha interna seguía en curso. Al abrirla, un halo deslumbrante de luz la cegó por completo. Era Tsuruga san, con una sonrisa esplendorosa, de esas que engañaban a todo el mundo pero que escondían el enfado más intenso jamás visto.

-**Disculpenme, podrian dejarme a solas con Mogami san? Estábamos en medio de una conversación, y de repente, ha desaparecido- **explicó a las chicas, con su sonrisa deslumbrante e ignorando que Kyoko estaba ahí por el suelo, como una mancha amorfa. Las chicas, sin decir nada, salieron rápidamente y los dejaron solos.

-**Tsuruga san, lo siento! de verdad, me entró el pánico y..-** exclamó rápidamente al cerrarse la puerta. Se sentía como un ratón en una ratonera.

-**Es la primera vez que le abro el corazón así a alguien, y que se va! -Realmente me pones a prueba sabes? -Sabes que eso es de mala educación? y pensabas que te dejaría tranquila, un tiempo, para no agobiarte, verdad? huyendo, como un ratón..-**

Ren iba hablando mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella, todavía con la sonrisa esplendorosa, mientras que Mogami, completamente espantada por esa sonrisa, lo miraba con terror y retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared mientras él se acercaba. Cuando llegó a diez centímetros de ella, se acercó a su cara y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, cambió la expresión sonriente a una expresión completamente seria y cargada de ira.

-**Dime, Mogami san, mis cartas están al descubierto. Sigo jugando la partida o desisto y asumo la derrota? **

-**Lo siento mucho Tsuruga san..-** dijo suavemente la pelirroja, mientras apoyaba ligeramente la cabeza en su pecho. Ren se debatía entre la tristeza y el desconcierto al escuchar esas palabras.

**-Debí decirte esto antes, pero.. la partida hace tiempo que la ganaste tú, Tsuruga san.** -se atrevió a decir Kyoko, aunque seguía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, la verguenza que sentía era demasaido fuerte para ella. -**No quería reconocerlo, reconocer estos sentimientos, porque sentía miedo y pensaba que sería rechazada por alguien tan importante como tú. Y me hice daño y te he hecho daño, de verdad que lo siento.**

**-Mogami san.. como me alegra escuchar esto- **respondió, mientras se atrevía a acariciarle la cabeza ya que estaba apoyada en su pecho. Tenía miedo de tocarla, de moverla, sabía que cualquier paso en falso haría que lo rechazara a causa del miedo.

-**Pero yo.. Tsuruga san, es la primera vez que juego a las cartas...**

-**Creo que debo confesar que también es la primera vez que juego a este tipo de cartas.**

**-Pero has jugado a otros antes... y yo a ninguno..**

**-Hmmm.**

**-Tsuruga san..- **se atrevió finalmente a levantar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos. Tenía una expresión, sonrojada, sensual, deliciosa, que ya había visto en otras ocasiones.-**podrás enseñarme a jugar? **

-Tsuruga san enmudeció, y la abrazó fuertemente para ocultar su nerviosismo. Que acababa de decir? no era consciente de su poder seductor? En ese momento Ren se dió cuenta que quizá lo más dificil para él estaba por llegar. Controlar sus impulsos de tocarla, de estar con ella, ese deseo de poseer.

-**Esto es todo un** **reto.. **murmuró Ren mientras la seguía abrazando.


	3. Chapter 3

-**Buenos días a todos**\- saludó Kyoko al elenco del nuevo drama.

-**Preparada para ser Momiji?** -le preguntó el director

-**Sí! Daré lo mejor!**

-**Te veo muy contenta hoy, Kyoko-chan**\- le susurró Koga por detrás. Kyoko dió un respingo.

**-Buenas Koga-san.. Sí, estoy contenta**\- se sonrojó Kyoko

**-Ya veo.. Eres tan transparente..seguro que ha pasado algo con Ren, me equivoco?**\- prosiguió, sonriendo.

**-Bueno, en realidad, no ha pasado gran cosa todavía** \- murmuró Kyoko, un poco apenada.

Kyoko tenía razón, había pasado tres días desde el encuentro en el vestuario y la confesión y, sin embargo, nada había cambiado entre ellos. Se trataban con miedo, nerviosos, habían perdido toda la naturalidad que la amistad había forjado en todo ese tiempo. No se atrevían a quedarse a solas, y seguían llamándose por el apellido. Cierto era que se miraban de otra manera, pero todo quedaba ahí, en miradas y llamadas de teléfono casuales.

**-Acaso están saliendo juntos?**\- insistió Koga

**-Mmmm, pues no lo sé, supongo que no**.

**-Eh?-** exclamó, totalmente extrañado- **Bueno, da igual. Cuando lo sepas, dímelo.**

**-Mm? por qué?**

**-Estoy interesado en saberlo, eso es todo**\- le contestó con una sonrisa, y se fue.

Ren, por su lado, no estaba mejor. Quemaba por dentro, sentía como su verdadero ser tomaba fuerza cuando pensaba en Kyoko. Su verdadero yo no era tan amable como Ren, ni tan paciente. Si es cierto que había madurado y ya no era el adolescente de antes, pero se volvía loco solo de pensar que podía tenerla cerca, enamorada de él. La deseaba, la quería, debía avanzar lentamente pero no sabía, así que simplemente no hacía nada. Y eso todavía era peor.

**-Chicas! Mirad! Ren Tsuruga tiene novia! Están en la revista!**\- decía una actriz de reparto de la serie donde actuaba Kyoko. La pelirroja, al escuchar eso, se quedó petrificada.

**-Uooo! Que envidia! Y se están besando! Kyoko chan, mira!**\- fueron corriendo a enseñarle la página donde salía Ren besándose con una actriz.

**-Vaya..pero no deberíais fiaros de este tipo de revista, a menudo tergiversan la información** \- les sonrió Kyoko, con un nudo en la garganta.

**-Tu crees? Pero es evidente que se están besando no? No parece un montaje!**\- seguían hablando excitadas las jóvenes actrices.

**-Mmmm, puede ser. En realidad, no me importa demasiado. Si me disculpan, debo ir a retocar el maquillaje**\- sonrió una vez más y se alejó.

De camino al camerino, todos sus demonios salieron a opinar. Por un lado, sabía que a ella también le habían hecho una foto similar con Fuwa, así que bien podía tratarse de un beso robado. Pero por el otro lado, también le ganaban los celos y la falta de confianza en si misma. No sabía si debía llamarle o no, unos demonios le gritaban "Ve a por ese cobarde y tritúralo!" y los otros, más sosegados, susurraban "confía en él, seguro que es un montaje". Mientras pasaba por todo ese torbellino de pensamientos dispares, sin darse cuenta, había cogido el móvil y estaba ya llamándole. Por desgracia para ella, contestó a la primera.

**-Hola?**

**-...**

**-Mogami san?**

**-...Tsuruga san..disculpe las molestias.. en realidad he llamado por equivocación..**

**-Mogami san? Que sucede? Donde estás? **

**-Estoy bien, estoy en el rodaje..Es solo que...nada.**-dijo con un tono muy apenado.

**-Mogami san, es por la foto?**\- preguntó en un tono serio, al otro lado del teléfono.

**-Quién es ella?** -dijo, casi susurrando, con un nudo en la garganta.

**-Es actriz, me la encontré en un restaurante hace poco con Kijima san, y me robó un beso antes de irse. Supongo que lo tendría apalabrado con la revista, me extrañó mucho lo que sucedió. Disculpa si te has molestado, la prensa amarilla puede ser muy entrometida..**

**-...**

**-Mogami san? Dime algo**

**-...nada. Si es eso, pues no se puede hacer nada.**

**-Solo me interesas tú, no me interesa nadie más. Lo sabes, verdad? **

**-El que?** \- preguntó, un poco ruborizada.

**-Que te quiero**\- dijo Ren, totalmente sereno -** Y tu?**

-**Oh, mm...esto**.. Kyoko se avergonzó muchísimo al oir eso, y se veía incapaz de responder, tenía que encontrar la manera de escabullirse -** Me quieres a mi, pero es ella la que te besa...-** soltó, de repente.

-**Ah..Entonces, quieres que te bese?**\- aprovechó Ren, juguetón, desde el otro lado del teléfono. En cierta manera, le frustraba y le divertía la actitud de su compañera.

-**Tsu.. Tsuruga san! Eso no se pregunta!**\- Exclamó totalmente abochornada.

-**No veo porque no, es una pregunta como cualquier otra. Dime, quieres que te bese?porque yo lo deseo muchísimo** \- insistía el seductor.

-**mm... yo.. si..-** susurró apenas Kyoko, mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano y intentaba frenar el sangrado nasal.

**-Dimelo** \- seguía insistiendo- **Dimelo solo una vez**

-**Quiero que me beses, Tsuruga san..**-dijo con un hilo de voz, temblorosa y avergonzada. Era el emperador de la noche! se imaginaba esa mirada al otro lado del teléfono y le hacía perder los papeles.

-**Oh, Mogami san, esto es malo..- Ren se sonrojaba también al otro lado del teléfono, le estaba costando guardar la compostura.**

**-Mm?**

**-Terminas a las 20h verdad? Espérame, iré a recogerte a la compañía, y te daré eso que tanto deseas, que tanto deseamos los dos..**

Ren colgó el teléfono y a Kyoko le estalló el sangrado nasal. Eso había sido malo, muy malo para su corazón. Intentó recomponerse como pudo y se fue a rodar, con un algodón en la nariz.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Kyoko chan! Eres realmente buena como Momiji!**\- le decían sus compañeros de reparto.

**-Si! Le queda perfecto con su caracter y su aspecto. Alguien más femenina no hubiera podido meterse en un papel similar.**

**-Además se te ve como más tonificada no?** se nota que te estás entrenando bien!

-**Sí, es muy tsundere! A mi me encantaría tener una guardia protectora como ella!**\- Si fueras un chico me enamoraría de ti!- Qué opinas, Koga?

-**Mmm, Creo que es tan buena actriz que cualquier papel le iría perfecto. Aunque es verdad que no le pega un papel de princesa sumisa.**

Kyoko les escuchaba un poco sorprendida. Se sentía terriblement halagada por tales palabras, y al mismo tiempo le frustraba el saber que quizá nunca tendría un papel principal, a no ser que fuera un papel oscuro o violento! Era realmente buena actriz, o simplemente se pasaría la vida haciendo ese tipo de papeles?

-**Gracias chicos, me halagáis con esas palabras. Intentaré dar lo máximo para ser la Momiji que los espectadores desean**\- dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

-**Kyoko chan? Tu eres la kohai de Tsuruga Ren no? Seguro que conocías su relación con Kana san! Los has visto juntos?**

**-No.. nunca los he visto juntos.. y no se nada la verdad...-** contestó mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba al suelo.

**-Yo creo que Kyoko chan y Ren son más cercanos de lo que creemos**\- sonrió Koga

-**Mmm? Cercanos? En que sentido?**\- saltaron interrogando a Kyoko

-**No No! Solo somos amigos, nada más!** \- dio un respingo.

-**Amigos? Entonces no eres una simple kohai no?** \- preguntó Koga, sonriente.

-**Buenas tardes** \- se oyó una voz de repende desde el umbral. Era Ren, quien acababa de llegar y sintiendo el ambiente, decidió intervenir cuanto antes.

**-Oh! Buenas tardes Tsuruga san!** exclamaron las féminas

-**Has terminado, Mogami san? Podemos irnos?** \- preguntó Ren, ignorando el ambiente. Esa pregunta asombró a todos.

-**Si, si me disculpan-** hizo una reverencia a todos y se dirigió hacia la salida, sin mirar a Ren directamente. Estaba tan avergonzada que intentó evitar todo contacto visual.

\- Despues de la reverencia de Ren, ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida. El resto del elenco tenía nuevo tema de conversación.

-**Me lo parece a mi o esos dos tienen algo?** -dijo una

-**No es posible! no pegan para nada! Además, no has visto la revista?**

**-No, no, me niego a creer eso!**

**-Pero Kyoko chan es muy guapa y tiene buen futuro..**

**-Pero no tiene nada que ver con Ren!**

**-Lo de la revista parece un montaje..**\- dijo Koga

-**Si están juntos, Kyoko debe de estar muy enfadada por lo de la revista..**

**-Es imposible! Ren Tsuruga no puede salir con alguien como ella, es una aprendiz!**

**-Que yo sepa las relaciones sempai-kohai no estan prohibidas en el mundo de la actuación**\- siguió Koga.

-**Koga! Parece que desees que estén juntos!**

**-La verdad, me trae sin cuidado, pero no le veo nada de malo.**

Kyoko y Ren esuchaban todavía los murmuros y risas desde el hall. Eso todavía ponía más nerviosa a Kyoko

**-Tsuruga san.. quizás no es buena idea que vengas a buscarme**

**-Por qué?** \- se paró en seco, cortándole el paso antes de salir por la puerta

**-Bueno.. La gente comenzará a hablar, y no creo que sea bueno para tu reputación que te relacionen con una debutante como yo-** dijo, avergonzada - **Además, todavía no has desmentido lo de la revista.. Te van a tomar por alguien que no eres.**

Ren cruzó los brazos y respiró hondo

-**Sabes, lo que los demás piensen, me trae sin cuidado. Creo que en parte tienes razón, pero no será mi reputación la más afectada, sino la tuya.**

**-Eh?** \- interrogó Kyoko sorprendida.

-**Piénsalo bien. La debutante que sale con un actor conocido para hacerse un hueco en el mundillo. O la adolescente inocente que se deja engañar por un actor de renombre que además está saliendo con otra actriz..El papel fuerte de Momiji se podría ver empañado por rumores de este tipo. No es lo que yo pienso, pero conozco la prensa amarilla, y puede ser muy cruel. Piensas en mi reputación, pero deberías preocuparte mucho más por la tuya.**

Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y preocupación. Ren tenía razón, y como antaño, volvía a preocuparse más de su enamorado que de si misma. Eso no podía ser! Estaba cayendo en las mismas trampas, y sentía que iba a salir de nuevo escaldada. Su posible relación con Ren iba a dañar su imagen! Si en algún momento comenzaran a ser novios, tendrían que guardarlo en secreto por años? hasta que ella hiciera su debut? Por siempre? Y venido el momento, la prensa la tomaría como una niñata enamoradiza sin más? Todos los papeles que había conseguido hasta ahora se verían empañados por eso?

-**Significa eso que..nosotros no..**

**-No sigas, Mogami san. Por qué no vamos al coche y hablamos tranquilamente? Esto está tomando un sentido que no me gusta. Y yo que venía por motivos mucho más interesantes!** resopló Ren, mirándola de reojo.

**-Ah!-** Exclamó Kyoko, tapándose la boca y poniéndose rojo-tomate. De nuevo, había conseguido nublar su mente con una sola frase. Realmente era el emperador de la noche.

Entraron en el coche, y Ren le preguntó si antes de dejarla en casa podían dar una vuelta para charlar mientras conducía. Kyoko asintió y Ren arrancó.

Los primeros minutos al volante, nadie abrió boca. Ren conducía y Kyoko miraba por la ventanda del copiloto, un tanto preocupada.

-**Mogami san, me gustaría disculparme contigo. Debería haberte explicado lo que había sucedido antes de que lo publicaran, pero la verdad es que ni yo tenia idea alguna de esa artimaña.**

**-Está bien! ya me quedó claro..**-contestó rápidamente la pelirroja

**-También me gustaría disculparme por algo más importante. En realidad, tenía pensado no declararme hasta pasado tu debut y hasta que cumplieras la mayoría de edad. Pero por mi egoismo, te he declarado mis sentimientos ahora. Me gustaría que fueras mi novia, Mogami san.**

**-Pero no voy a serlo, verdad?-** le cortó a medio discurso, resignada.

-**No podemos salir juntos ahora. Tu estás empezando a ser famosa, y eres menor de edad. Yo no quiero ser una piedra en tu camino. He pensado..he pensado que quizá podríamos salir juntos en secreto, sin decirselo a nadie. Nada me haría más feliz que tenerte en exclusiva, lejos de las miradas. Pero hay algo imp...**

Kyoko se miraba las rodillas y se agarraba fuerte el pantalón con los puños. Soltó una risa sarcástica y dolorida, casi como un quejido.

-**Ja, me dejas antes de siquiera pedirme salir..**

Ren frenó el coche y lo aparcó en un parking de un centro comercial que estaba justo al lado.

-**No te equivoces, Kyoko-** Al oír su nombre, una corriente eléctrica le subió por la espalda, y se dió cuenta que el coche estaba parado. Levantó la mirada.

-**No quiero estar con nadie más, estoy enamorado de ti, Mogami Kyoko. Pero hay algo, algo importante que debo decirte antes de estar contigo.**

**-No entiendo Tsuruga san**\- le miraba, completamente perdida.

-**Tengo un secreto, un profundo secreto sobre mi. Y es probable que cuando lo sepas, te enfades y me quieras lejos de tu vida**\- le susurró calmadamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Kyoko sintió el mismo dolor en sus ojos que cuando rodaban los hermanos Heel. Le quiso coger la mano que estaba acariciando su mejilla, estaba caliente.

-**Tsuruga san**\- dijo mirándole a los ojos-** no importa lo que sea, lo escucharé. Quizá escuchándote se alivie un poco esa carga que llevas.**

-**Si supiera que me ibas a perdonar, te lo contaría ahora mismo, pero todavía no estoy preparado. Podrías esperar un poco?**

Kyoko realmente sentía que Ren no estaba bien. Para darle confianza, fue su turno de acariciarle la mejilla a él.

-**Esperaré. Mientras tanto, veámonos en secreto, te parece?** \- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Y recordó ese momento de los hermanos Heel, cuando Ren estaba teñido de oscuridad y su beso en la frente le hizó volver a la luz. Y pensó en ese simple beso, inocente, y se dijo que quizá, si lo besaba de nuevo, se sentiría mejor. Así que todavía con su mano en la mejilla de Ren se acercó con cautela, y le besó en la mejilla. Luego, sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos, le besó en la frente. Le miró a los ojos, echaban fuego, un fuego que le atravesaba la columna y le erizaba la piel. Ren agarró las manos de Kyoko y se las quitó de la cara, sin dejar de mirarla. Se las sostuvo firmemente sobre sus rodillas mientras le besaba en la frente, en una mejilla, después la otra. La volvió a mirar. Estaba sonrojada, nerviosa, agitada. El seguía estando lleno de fuego. Le dejó las manos, le agarró suavemente la cabeza por debajo de las orejas con ambas manos, y se acercó a sus labios. Primero besó la comisura, Kyoko soltó un leve respingo y gemido. La volvió a mirar a los ojos, y volvió a besar la comisura de los labios, con una ligera humedad caliente. Ella se agitaba, él seguía besándo cerca de los labios, hasta que ella los abrió a la vez que soltaba un leve quejido. Ren aprovechó esa inercia para besar finalmente esa boca húmeda, semi abierta, permitiéndole la entrada. La besó apasionadamente, le miró a los ojos, la besó por segunda vez, un poco más profundo, presionando firmemente su cabeza hacia él.

**-Cuando estemos a solas, puedo llamarte por tu nombre?**\- le susurró al oído, mientras le volvía a besar en las mejillas.

-**Si..**.-pudo contestar a penas, debido a la excitación del momento.

-**Gracias, Kyoko..**-volvió a susurrar. Se separó finalmente, le dedicó la sonrisa más tierna que ella jamás había visto. Se pusieron el cinturón, arrancó el coche y la llevó a su casa.

-**Es la primera vez que no te pones toda rígida cuando me he acercado. Eso me llena de esperanza, sabes?**\- le dijo mientras estaba al volante.

-**Discúlpame, la verdad es que nunca se como reaccionar en este tipo de situación**\- Dijo, todavía sonrojada.- **Al menos ahora sé lo que es un primer beso de verdad-** Se atrevió a decir.

-**Y espera, porque lo que vendrá después será muchísimo mejor, estoy convencido.** -Contestó él, sonriente, ignorando el poder de sus palabras.

-**...** \- Kyoko no contestó, solo se puso tremendamente roja y se llevó la cara a las manos. Cada uno interpretó esas palabras como quiso.


End file.
